11 B
by Kayce Skywalker
Summary: (A very ambitious) Modern AU. Elle has moved into a new apartment where her oldest friend Altair lives. Here she meets new friends like Connor and Ezio, who make living here interesting. As she gets more comfortable with living here, she makes some new, and interesting friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back again with a new story! I've had this one floating in my mind for months now, and I'm finally putting in online! Now, I know I haven't been on or posted in FOREVER, please let this make up for my absence! I understand that some people aren't really into the whole modern AU thing, but I am, so...Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Altair stood impatiently in the front drive of the large apartment complex as he waited for what was supposed to be one of his oldest friends to drive up. She had called him about a week before, she told him that she would need help moving all the heavy things into her apartment, 11B. He wore a bright white overcoat with red linings, his soft brown hair, though short, looked messy.

"_Come on Elle, I'm freezing!" _He thought angrily as he stood, shivering in the freezing air. _"What's keeping her?"_

Just as he thought this, he saw a white Silverado turn into the front drive, its back end loaded with boxes and crates. "Here she is," he said aloud to himself. The truck pulled into the round drive where Altair was waiting. Altair walked around to the driver's side and waited for Elle to open the door.

As the door opened, a smile came to Altair's face, he hadn't seen Elle in almost three years! It soon faded when he remember the cold that was biting at his exposed nose and cheeks.

"About time," he teased.

Elle stepped out of the truck. "Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way up." She said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. She wore a thick white coat that was buttoned in the front. Her small hands were inside of black, soft gloves, and her dirty blonde hair began to spill out the sides of the snow cap she wore, her bright blue eyes reflecting the shining snow.

"Well, I've only been waiting for about half an hour" he murmured.

Elle rolled her eyes. "You could have waited inside, now let's get to work." she told him as she walked to the back of the truck and picked up a couple of boxes. Altair followed and picked up the heavier ones.

"As you wish," he teased again.

The inside of the apartment was beautiful, tile floors, luxurious carpets and furniture, and incredible views of the sparkling lake about a hundred yards from the large, modern patio and deck just outside the back exit.

"Now, when we get done unloading, I hope you know that _you_ will be doing the unpacking," Altair made clear.

Elle turned her lips down in fake hurt. "What? Does your kindness end there?"

Altair smiled. "I think so."

"Fine, but then I won't tell you about Jamestown and Williamsburg," she told him, her voice stern.

Altair smiled even brighter. "I _could_ help, depending on how good your stories are."

Elle smiled back. "So who are the other neighbors? Do you know them?" she asked him.

"Um, there's only a couple of them, both guys, we've become okay friends, I guess." He explained to her as they stood on the elevator.

It was only a minute before they got off the elevator and made their way down the hall.

"Eleven B, this is it," Elle said, excited.

"Just open it, my arms are starting to hurt," Altair complained.

"_GO TO HELL NOVICE!"_ A man's voice shouted from a room towards the end of the hall.

"What was that?" Elle asked Altair, confused by the sudden shouting from the man.

Altair smiled a tiny bit. "Oh that's just Malik, don't worry about him. But seriously, can you hurry?"

Elle rolled her eyes again, "Oh what a cry baby."

Elle opened the door and was completely dumbstruck by the apartment. Not only was it gorgeous, but huge! She had remembered the time she saw it before, but it seemed so much smaller then!

"Holy crap," she whispered.

"I had the same expression when I first moved here," said a man's voice from the doorway, it wasn't Altair's. Elle turned around to see a young man around her age, leaning against the door frame. He had dark hair that was just barely long enough to be tied back, he wore a white Polo with dark red stripes, dark jeans and black shoes.

Elle then looked back to his face, she had to admit, _he was cute._ Praying to God, she was begging that the intense heat in her cheeks was not noticeable. When she looked closer at his face, she saw that he had the same scar that Altair had, right on the lip.

"What's your name, _bella_?" He asked, his Italian accent rich and smooth.

"Elle, Elle Connolly." She told him, blushing harder.

He smiled. "Ah, so you're moving in?"

"Uh, yeah, as soon as we finish unloading I need to unpack and I'll be moved in," she smiled back. "I don't think I got your name."

He did a little bow. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze_," _he said smoothly.

"A bit formal, don't you think?" Elle asked with a raised brow.

"I _live_ for formalities." He smirked.

Altair rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Elle, he's like this with _every_ girl."

Ezio smirked. "Only the _pretty_ girls." He winked at Elle, making her red face worse.

"Ezio, she's an old fried, don't make her regret moving here." Altair said low in tone.

Ezio raised his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to have a conversation with my new neighbor," he smiled.

Elle walked to he door way and started to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going _bella_?" Ezio asked, hurt.

"I kinda want to get my truck unloaded this year, if you don't mind."

"I could help, you're not going to get much done with this _bastardo_," he joked and pointed a thumb to Altair.

Altair punched Ezio in the back.

"Ladies, I'm waiting," Elle called from down the hall. The guys followed her to her truck and started to unload.

It was at least an hour before they had had unloaded all of what seemed like hundreds boxes from Elle's truck and all stood in the center of her living room.

Elle put her hands on her hips. "Now, who want's to help me unpack?" A sweet smile came to her lips.

"I _would_, but..." Altair trailed off. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Ezio?"

"You see, I told Altair I'd...help him with...something."

"Is it really so bad to help out your new neighbor?" She asked sadly.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Altair tried to comfort her. She shot him a glare that made him step back. "Sorry."

"Fine, I'll do it. At least I won't have to nag you guys around then." Altair had already left her apartment as she slipped off her long coat, revealing her slender, lean, and toned body, of course making Ezio stop and stare. She wore a long sleeve, teal shirt, with a low V neckline and lace back. She had on a pair of dark jeans. Which encompassed her round rump perfectly, and a pair of Bobs.

Ezio continued to stare while Elle began to unpack. She soon became annoyed by this.

"I thought you were leaving," she hissed.

"That was before you dropped your coat, and I must say _bella_, you are quite the lovely lady." He said sweetly.

Altair poked his head in the door way. "Come on, Ezio, the game is about to start," he called.

Elle frowned. "That's why you both wouldn't help? Because the _game_ was on?" She asked angrily.

"Um," he said as Altair ran back to his apartment, "you see," he said as he quickly ran that way.

Elle let out a sigh. "Men."

An hour and a half had passed and she was just over halfway done unpacking when a knock came upon her door.

"Come in!" She yelled. The door opened and Elle's jaw nearly dropped. _"And I thought Ezio was hot,"_ she thought as a man around her age walked in. He had a native skin tone and dark hair that was just long enough to tie back. He wore a dark blue flannel over a white t-shirt with faded jeans and black shoes. She also noticed a small braid on his left side.

"Are you the new neighbor?" He asked, a sweet, heavy voice that brought butterflies to Elle's stomach.

"Y-yes," she barely spat out as the red swam to her face as she studied him even more.

"That's great, glad to meet my new neighbor," he smiled.

Elle smiled back, more excited about being able to live next to such a good looking man.

"I'm Connor," he added.

"Elle."

"It's nice to meet you, Elle," he looked at what she was doing, "you look like you're having trouble, need help?"

"That would be amazing," she told him, he smiled.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

"See those boxes in the corner?"

"Yes."

"Well I already have the shelf up, so all you have to do is take what's in the box and put it on there."

"Sounds simple," he smiled.

After a little bit Elle decided she wanted to know more about Connor.

"So where are you from?"

"I was born just outside of Boston, on a reservation. I actually just moved here about four years ago," he explained.

"Wow, that's really neat, I just love Boston. So full of history."

"What about you, where are you from?" He asked her.

"Oh, I used to live in Virginia, in a small town just past Williamsburg."

"How was it?"

"What, the home? It was really nice, like I said, I love history and to be that close to it was great."

He smiled as he finished putting the decorations that were in the box on the shelf. "I think I'm done."

Elle smiled brightly. "Oh wow! That's actually how I was going to put it!" She squealed.

"Really?" He asked. On the shelf he had placed things like mirrors, pictures and little decorative things in a completely random fashion.

"Yeah, I like how it's just everywhere." She smiled.

Connor was a bit confused. "You're just a bit random, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, we're all mad here."

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Correct!" She laughed.

"What can I say, I know my novels," he sail haughtily. He turned to the shelf and saw a small picture frame, in the frame was what looked like a picture of Elle when she was younger and another woman who looked a lot like her. "Is that your mother?"

She looked at the picture and without her knowing, her features fell a bit. "Um, yeah it is." She said, her voice cracking.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, nothings wrong. Hey what time is it, by the way?" She asked quickly.

Conner looked at his watch. "Seven fifty-three, why?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh crap! Help my get my T.V. Set up!" She rushed to the living room where a large T.V. was mounted on the wall and wires hung loose.

Connor followed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sunday! And almost eight O'clock!"

"And?"

"And, it's almost time for Walking Dead!" She said, gitty in tone. She began to plug the wires in as fast as possible. When she was done, she grabbed the remote and sat on the couch that was across from the T.V.

"You watch Walking Dead too?" Connor asked, amazed.

"Yes! It's only my favorite show EVER, I watch it every week, haven't missed a single episode." Her grin was huge.

"You're awesome. It's my favorite too. Let me guess, Daryl is your favorite character?" He folded his arms.

"Yes, but Rick," she blushed, "is sooo dreamy..."

Connor rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Elle yelled, and in walked Altair and Ezio.

"Hey Elle," Altair said nervously.

Elle shot Altair and Ezio a horrifying glare, making the two men visibly shake. "You wouldn't speak so cowardly if you didn't have something to be afraid of," she accused. Ezio chuckled. She raised an eyebrow, he noticed and instantly bowed hid head. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I'm sorry, _bella_," Ezio said quietly. Elle looked from him to Altair, who was smiling.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." he apologized. "So, what'cha doin?" He asked her.

"Connor and I we're about to watch The Walking Dead." She explained.

"You watch that?" Ezio asked, amazed as Connor had been.

"Yes, I've already gone over this with Connor, so are you guys staying or not?"

"I am forgiven?" Altair asked, Elle smiled.

"Yes, only if you tell me I'm the best friend a gut can have."

"You're the best friend a guy could have, happy?"

"Quite." She giggled. Ezio and Altair sat beside her and Connor, making the couch a bit crowded, but she didn't mind, her friends were here, and she was happy. Unpacking the boxes would just have to wait till tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**So, it's my first AU and I loved writing this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you all -Kayce**


	2. Old and New Friends

**Hey guys! So I just want to start by saying how sorry I am for taking so long. I really never mean to put it off! Please please PLEASE forgive me?! So, I also want to thank you guys for all of the follows, you're awesome! So now, here is the next chapter!Please no flames, please. .P.S. All reviews are welcome!**

**Thank you: NoNameX**

**Guest**

**Prihnex**

**Killer Pineapple**

**BSAwesome **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX **

It had been three weeks since Elle had been completely done moving in. She had everything unpacked, set up, and functioning properly as she wanted it. She was enjoying her life at the apartments, the visits from Altair, Ezio, and Connor made the days enjoyable too.

She stood on the balcony with her chin resting in her palm, her leg crossed behind the other, and a blank expression as she gazed out to the lake that was surrounded by bright snow. She let her mind wander as she stood in place. Memories, thoughts, experiences, all coming back to her...and all of her mother.

"_But mamma, why won't you stay with me, I'm sorry," begged the seven year old Elle. Her tiny face was red and blotchy from the crying. In the door frame stood a young woman, she was around the age of twenty four, her face was hollow, her long, charcoal black hair was pulled into a tail, making her thin features stand against the harsh sunlight from behind. Depression killed Anna from the inside._

"_Mamma can't stay, baby. I promise it's not you," she said, trying her hardest to smile. Elle knew she was faking. She knew, she knew, the little girl knew._

"_Please don't go," she pleaded. Anna turned her back to the sobbing child._

"_Don't cry, you-"_

"Elle? You home?" The man's voice cut her from her memories. She quickly wiped her eyes, she didn't want anyone to see her in tears.

"Yeah, come on in," she shouted back. The door to her apartment opened and Ezio walked in. Elle quickly wiped away the last tear and put on a smile as she entered the living room from the balcony. "Hey, Ezio," she chirped.  
Ezio smiled brightly when she greeted. "Ah, hey Elle, what's going on? Are you upset about something?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much, I have an old friend coming tonight, she's going to be staying her for the weekend." She told him, trying to get away from his question.

Ezio's eyes lit up and a wild smirk formed on his sun-kissed face that he takes so much pride in. "A friend of yours? When was this decided?" He asked, curious.

She sat down on her couch. "About a week ago, she called and asked to stay and I said sure," she explained. Ezio made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

"Who is she, your friend?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, she's been my friend since I was eight."

"That's nice, guess it's a good thing she's coming?"

Elle smiled. "Yeah, it is. I haven't seen her in a long time." She tells him. Some one then knocks on her door, making her jump a bit before standing.

"You sure got scared by that," Ezio smirked. Elle simply rolled her eyes as she got to the door.

"Just shut up," she groaned and opened the door. Standing in front of her was a young man, around her age with dark hair, brown eyes and a scar, just the same as Altair and Ezio. She raised a brow. "May I help you?"

The man stood tall. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm Desmond, I just moved in yesterday." He gave her his hand. She chuckled and shook it.

"I'm not the only one how gives strangers handshakes," she smiled. Desmond returned the smile.

"Nope, yeah, me and my girlfriend just got here and wanted to meet the neighbors," he explains. Elle nods.

"That's pretty cool, oh, I'm Elle, by the way,"she greets. He stepped inside.

"Hey, Elle," he returned the gesture. He turned his focus to the grinning Italian. "Ezio!" He laughed as Ezio rushed into a hug. "It's been _way_ too long, man!"

"You're right, how long has it been? Two years?" Ezio continued grinning. Elle stood behind the two.

"You two know each other?" She asked, a smirk tugging on her lips while her hands rested on her hips. The two only laughed.

"Know each other? We were roommates back at the university!" Desmond grins and brings Ezio into a headlock, which he easily breaks out of.

"Me and this _bastardo _go _way_ back," Ezio laughs. Elle tries to hide the smile that was slipping through her tightly closed lips, but failed and began to laugh with the boys. Desmond and Ezio continued to rough house when Altair poked his head into the door.

"The hell's going on in here?" He shouts to the two men that were fighting and laughing. He stands next to Elle, who was having a hard time trying to make herself stop laughing. "Elle, who's that?" He asks her.

"That's the new neighbor," she says after taking in a deep breath, "Desmond." Altair sighs and sits on the bar stool. Elle folds her arms. "Oh yes, come on in, Altair, make yourself comfy while you're at it." She murmurs sarcastically.

Altair grins. "Thanks, now that I have your permission I feel much better," he returns the sarcasm. Elle sighed and moved to her couch. She sat down and watched as Ezio and Desmond began conversing and Altair watching like a hawk. She couldn't help but think about how protective Altair was. To her, he was the closest thing to a brother she had, and she was like a sister to him, making the move so much easier knowing she had such a good friend that close to her. She was brought back to reality when her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it from her back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Elizabeth," _the woman on the other side of the line answered.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Elle grins at the voice of her friend. "How's the drive going?"

Elle could hear the scoff she made. "_Terrible, all this snow is blinding, can't see a stupid thing."_

She laughs. "And the first thing you do is call me?"

There was a short pause before Elizabeth replies courtly. "_Yeah, probably not the best idea I've ever had, but I got bored, can you blame me?"_

"Okay, change of subject, how close are you?"

"_Um, I'd say about half an hour, as long as Google maps is telling the truth," _she snickers. Elle laughed with her.

"Okay, and I already got your room ready, just call me back when you pull up."

"_Yeah, I'll talk to you then, bye,_" she hangs up and Elle does the same.

She returns her attention to the three men. "Ahem," she turns their focus to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have a friend coming over, can I ask you to _please_ not destroy the place while I'm gone?" She begs them. The three nod at the same time as she leaves the room. She began to walk down the hall when a woman's voice calls to her.

"Miss, excuse me," it calls. Elle turned around to see who it was. Exiting her apartment was a young woman, about Elle's age with blonde hair that was in a messy bun. Her long sleeve blouse and blue jeans fitting her relatively small frame quite well. "Hi, I'm Lucy. I see you met Desmond." She smiles brightly.

Elle couldn't help but return the smile. "Yeah, he's in my apartment with my other friends. I'm Elle."

Lucy chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Elle. Are you sure you're okay with them in your apartment?"

She looks back to her door and to Lucy. "Yeah...I'm just going to take that out of my thoughts..." She teased. "I'm going to meet a friend, wanna talk till I get downstairs?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds fine to me," Lucy grins and walks alongside Elle.

"So," Elle began, "how long have you known Desmond?"

"About three years, right after college we met at a graduation party, and ever since then, we've been together."

"You went to the same college? Then you must know Ezio too." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That little flirtatious fuck lives here?" She laughs. "What a small world indeed."

Elle laughed with her, mostly at the sudden answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Elle answered for herself.

"The last year of college was when I met him, he was pretty much as he always will be, a pervy Italian." She grins as they continued to walk to the elevator. The doors opened and the two blondes stepped inside. It was a nice elevator, the floor was hardwood and the walls were painted a fine silver- gray color to match the doors.

"That's really neat that you know all of them, and even better that we're pretty much all living together."

Lucy raised a brow. "So you and Ezio-"

"No. Don't _even_ go there." She cut her off, her cheeks burning. "He's my friend, along with Altair and Connor," she tried to explain. Lucy chuckled as the elevator _dinged_. The doors slid opened and the two exited.

"Altair and Connor? Who are they?" She asked, puzzled by the two new names.

"Yeah, they're my other friends that live next door."

Lucy nodded in understanding. They reach the main doors when Elle's cell phone rang again. She looked at the caller I.D.- it was Elizabeth.

"_Hey, again, I'm pulling into the circle right now." _Elle looked out the glass doors to see Elizabeth's Altima pull up.

"Okay, I see you." She hangs up and turns to Lucy. "Want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. They both left the building to meet Elizabeth.

"Finally!" Elizabeth breathed as she stepped out of her car. "Miss me?"

Elle squealed in joy as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. The fair shinned, dark haired girl grinned as she did. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. Elle released her and grinned.

"Oh my gosh, how have you been?" Elle asked her, barely able to contain her excitement.

Elizabeth chuckled. She was always so pretty, especially when they were younger, she was always the cute one between the two, always getting the boy's attention, even when most of the time she didn't care for it. That's probably why Elle liked Elizabeth so much and chose her as her best friend, because she knew how to work her way, not with her looks, but with her mind and personality. She always had the outgoing ways that Elle looked up to, even as children. Elizabeth looked to Elle with her deep blue eyes. "Wonderful, all peachy until this stupid snow made it so hard to get here," she teased. Elle grinned ant pulled Lucy ext to her.

"Lucy, this is Elizabeth," she introduced her. Lucy smiled.

"Hi, Elizabeth, I'm Lucy, as you now know."

Elizabeth returned her smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Lucy, you know Elle?"

Lucy shrugged. "Actually I just met her a little while ago, she's good at making friends, I'll say that."

"I have to agree with you there," Elizabeth replied. She clapped her hands together and opened her trunk. She then pulled out her small suitcase and turned to the girls. "Now where's your apartment room?"

Elle grins. "Right this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, kinda short, mostly because it's more of a filler chapter. I want to know what you guys think so far, the characters, feelings and how I portray them. Please, no flame. Tell me what you think! I'll try my best to keep the story going, oh, and thanks for being patient!**

**-Love, Kayce**


End file.
